Scarlet Butler
by Female Otaku1020
Summary: Ciel is just your average girl...that goes to a school for people who kick butt at music. Band AU. female ceil!.R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Mina! I decided i should do a black butler fanfic! If u like soul eater or bleach check out my others stories!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLACK BUTLER**

* * *

FlashbacK

_I have to run I have to get away from him. What will happen if he catches me? No, I can't let that happen. I can't to afford to let that happen._

_I run as fast as I can, away from that nightmare. I find a forest in front of me. I run straight in. I get a few scratches but I can bear. Anything is better than letting him catch me. _

_By him I mean Alois Trancey, my brother. For all I know he wants me dead. I don't know why but I have my suspicions. _

_I take a rest and catch my breath and pull some things out of my back pack. I assess what I have. Some water, a few outfits, at least 6 pounds of food, and about 2,000 dollars. I take a huge gulp of water. I suddenly hear footsteps and twigs breaking. I quickly stuff everything in my bag, put it on my back, and run._

"Hey Ciel, are you listening?" I turn to see Lizzie all pumped up. Lizzie is my sister who is a crazy swordsman. Swords-woman. Whatever.

* * *

She isn't really my sister. Her parents took me into their care since my parents died. We all act like one big family, even though we look nothing alike. When Lizzie and I turned 18, we started a band together along with our friends Susan and Ryan. Right now we all go to a band academy called Weston music academy. Most of our day we do the usual stuff like math, science, history, grammar, and electives. Then we have 2 hours at the end of the day to practice music with our band and perform for everyone on Friday. That is part of the popularity grid here.

The best band is usually the popular ones.

You could say we were in the middle. Just normal people.

"Oh my god! He's coming!" I hear some girl yell. I turn to see the most popular band in our school pasting our room.

I automatically recognize who was who.

The girl with red hair, red eyes and wearing all read is Angelina Dalles. She loved to party.

The boy with black hair, glasses, and brown eyes is Claude Faustus. He is way too serious but can be really funny.

The girl with white hair is Hannah Anafeloz. She is very popular with the boys and has many friends.

The boy jet black hair and black eyes is Sebastian Michaelis. The prince of Weston music academy. Any girl would say he was perfect. Well, except me. He seems way too perfect. Plus she is dating that sassy Hannah.

They all stopped at my class room door and walked in (which was weird because they are all in a different class.) and everyone trampled me. All the girls were crowding Claude and Michaels, and all the boys were crowding Hannah and Angelina. Angelina was enjoying herself.

"Um," Sebastian asked, "Is Ciel Phantomhive here?

Everyone turned to me. And boy did i get some evil looks.

Suddenly,i feel some one hugging/strangling me to death. I realize it was Angie. "Oh Ciel! I've missed you so much!" i try to get her off me. and i do.

"What do you guys need." I asked slightly annoyed.

" We're on our break and we wanted to hear you band play!" Angie said very happily.

I sigh,"Fine". So, we all head to the auditorium.

Me and my band set up our instruments. I sing lead,Lizzie on guitar,Susan on bass and Ryan on drums.

We start the

**I want it all by karmin (****Bold is fem Ceil)**

**The way that you're moving**  
**You know what you're doing**  
**I want you to prove that I'm right about you**  
**Do it, hey, admit it**  
**Ooh, sing it**

**Oh, I got the feeling down deep inside**  
**Got the feeling I can't deny**  
**Got the feeling that makes me high**  
**Only thing is baby, I want it all**  
**I want it all**

**All I need is one more night with you**  
**It's amazing what just one more night can do**  
**I want it all**  
**I want it all**

**All I need is one more night with you**  
**It's amazing what just one more night can do**  
**I want it all**  
**I want it all**

**You get me excited**  
**But I keep it private**  
**My world is divided without you**  
**It won't be the same, can't take it**  
**Ooh, sing it**

**Oh, I got the feeling down deep inside**  
**Got the feeling I can't deny**  
**Got the feeling that makes me high**  
**Only thing is baby, I want it all**  
**I want it all**

**All I need is one more night with you**  
**It's amazing what just one more night can do**  
**I want it all**  
**I want it all**

**All I need is one more night with you**  
**It's amazing what just one more night can do**  
**I want it all**  
**I want it all**

**Got the feeling down deep inside**  
**Got the feeling I can't deny**  
**Got the feeling that makes me high**  
**Only thing is baby, I want it all**  
**I want it all**

**All I need is one more night with you**  
**It's amazing what just one more night can do**  
**I want it all**  
**I want it all**

**All I need is one more night with you**  
**It's amazing what just one more night can do**  
**I want it all**  
**I want it all**


	2. Chapter 2

"That was great!" Anige yells clapping to the point where a normal person would start crying. " Why don't we all have a concert in front of the whole school!" She suggest. we all shrug "Why not," i say " it sounds fun" We all go everyone we know about, which was had for michaelis and his band, " It's at 7 tonight. In the auditorium" We all go home and ready. i change into my favorite jeans, hazelnut uggs, and floral loose tank top. plus my north face. my parents are very rich so i inherited a lot of nice things. I grab my iphone, head plugs,and favorite guitar and leave. I pop into sebastian's car and we leave. We all get to the school at 6:30 to get some practice in. " okay," i start out "Here's our set list. i took some songs from the bands paramore and Fall Out boy because we both know their songs so everything will work out." I give everyone a hand out of the setlist" I take a second to relook it. 1) Ain't it fun by paramore 2) The Phoenix by Fall out Boy 3) Misery Business 4) Rat A Tat 5) The Only exception 6) Dance,Dance 7) For a Pessimist, I'm Pretty Optimistic 8) Sugar,We're going down 9) Brick by boring Boring 10) Thnks Fr Th Mmrs We practice for another 30 minutes then people start to come in. We all go back stage. Then did i notice what everyone was wearing. We were all wearing jeans. The girls wore uggs and the guys wore combat boots. The announcer calls us up on stage. Everyone was cheering for us. I felt happy. We start the set list. "Ain't It Fun" (All sung by Ciel) I don't mind letting you down easy But just give it time If it don't hurt now then just wait, just wait a while You're not the big fish in the pond no more You are what they're feeding on So what are you gonna do when the world don't orbit around you? So what are you gonna do when the world don't orbit around you? Ain't it fun living in the real world Ain't it good being all alone Where you're from You might be the one who's running things Well you can ring anybody's bell to get what you want See it's easy to ignore trouble When you're living in a bubble So what are you gonna do when the world don't orbit around you? So what are you gonna do when nobody wants to fool with you? Ain't it fun living in the real world Ain't it good being all alone Ain't it good to be on your own Ain't it fun you can't count on no one Ain't it good to be on your own Ain't it fun you can't count on no one Ain't it fun living in the real world Don't go crying to your mama cause you're on your own in the real world Don't go crying to your mama cause you're on your own in the real world Don't go crying to your mama cause you're on your own in the real world Don't go crying to your mama cause you're on your own in the real world Ain't it fun Ain't it fun Baby, now you're one of us Ain't it fun Ain't it fun Ain't it fun Ain't it fun living in the real world Ain't it good, ain't it good being all alone Ain't it fun living in the real world (Cause the world don't orbit around you) Ain't it good, ain't it good being all alone (oh) Don't go crying to your mama cause you're on your own in the real world (Down to your mama) Don't go crying to your mama cause you're on your own in the real world (Don't go crying to your mama) Don't go crying to your mama cause you're on your own in the real world (Oh, this is the real world) Don't go crying to your mama cause you're on your own in the real world (Don't go crying to your mama) This is the real world This is the real world Don't go crying to your mama cause you're on your own in the real world Don't go crying to your mama cause you're on your own in the real world Don't go crying to your mama cause you're on your own in the real world Don't go crying to your mama cause you're on your own in the real world "The Phoenix" (All sung by Sebastian) Put on your war paint You are a brick tied to me that's dragging me down Strike a match and I'll burn you to the ground We are the jack-o-lanterns in July Setting fire to the sky He-here comes this rising tide So come on Put on your war paint Cross walks and crossed hearts and hope-to-dies Silver clouds with grey linings So we can take the world back from the heart-attacked One maniac at a time we will take it back You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start So dance alone to the beat of your heart Hey young blood Doesn't it feel like our time is running out? I'm gonna change you like a remix Then I'll raise you like a phoenix You're wearing our vintage misery No, I think it looked a little better on me I'm gonna change you like a remix Then I'll raise you like a phoenix Bring home the boys and scrap scrap metal the tanks Get hitched and make a career out of robbing banks Because the world is just a teller and we are wearing black masks "You broke our spirit," says the note we pass So we can take the world back from the heart-attacked One maniac at a time we will take it back You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start So dance alone to the beat of your heart Hey young blood Doesn't it feel like our time is running out? I'm gonna change you like a remix Then I'll raise you like a phoenix You're wearing our vintage misery No, I think it looked a little better on me I'm gonna change you like a remix Then I'll raise you like a phoenix Put on your war paint [4x:] The war is won Before it's begun Release the doves Surrender love Wave the white flag! Hey young blood Doesn't it feel like our time is running out? I'm gonna change you like a remix Then I'll raise you like a phoenix You're wearing our vintage misery No, I think it looked a little better on me I'm gonna change you like a remix Then I'll raise you like a phoenix Hey young blood - Doesn't it feel - like our time is running out? I'm gonna change you like a remix - Then I'll raise you like a phoenix Put on your war paint "Misery Business" (hit that, hit that snare) I'm in the business of misery, Let's take it from the top. She's got a body like an hourglass, it's ticking like a clock. It's a matter of time before we all run out, When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth. I waited eight long months, She finally set him free. I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me. Two weeks we caught on fire, She's got it out for me, But I wear the biggest smile. Whoa, I never meant to brag. But I got him where I want him now. Whoa, it was never my intention to brag To steal it all away from you now. But God does it feel so good, 'Cause I got him where I want him now. And if you could then you know you would. 'Cause God it just feels so... It just feels so good. Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change. Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change. And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged. I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way. Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you. Looking as innocent as possible to get to who, They want and what they like, it's easy if you do it right. Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse! Whoa, I never meant to brag But I got him where I want him now. Whoa, it was never my intention to brag To steal it all away from you now. But God does it feel so good, 'Cause I got him where I want him right now. And if you could then you know you would. 'Cause God it just feels so... It just feels so good. I watched his wildest dreams come true Not one of them involving you Just watch my wildest dreams come true Not one of them involving... Whoa, I never meant to brag But I got him where I want him now. Whoa, I never meant to brag But I got him where I want him now. Whoa, it was never my intention to brag To steal it all away from you now. But God does it feel so good, 'Cause I got him where I want him now. And if you could then you know you would. 'Cause God it just feels so... It just feels so good. "Rat A Tat" Rat a tat tat Rat a tat tat tat hey [Ciel] No thesis existed for burning cities down at such a rampant rate No graphics and no fucking Powerpoint presentation So they just DIY'd that shit and they built their own bombs She's his suicide blond, she's number than gold [Sebastian] Are you ready for another bad poem? One more off key anthem Let your teeth sink in Remember me as I was not as I am And I said "I'll check in tomorrow if I don't wake up dead," I kept wishing she had blonde ambition and she'd let it go to my head Rat a tat tat Rat a tat tat tat hey If my love is a weapon There's no second guessing when I say Rat a tat tat Rat a tat tat tat hey If my heart is a grenade You pull the pin and say: We're all fighting growing old We're all fighting growing old In the hopes Of a few minutes more To get on St. Peter's list But you need to lower your standards Cause it's never Getting any better than this [Ciel] We are professional ashes of roses This kerosene's live You settled your score This is where you come to beg, unborn and unshaven Killing fields of fire to a congress of ravens This is what we do, baby, we nightmare you [Sebastian] I'm about to make the sweat roll backwards And your heart beat in reverse Our guts can't be reworked As alone as a little white church In the middle of the desert getting burned But I'll take your heart served up two ways I sing a bitter song I'm the lonelier version of you I just don't know where it went wrong Rat a tat tat Rat a tat tat tat hey If my love is a weapon There's no second guessing when I say Rat a tat tat Rat a tat tat tat hey If my heart is a grenade You pull the pin and say: We're all fighting growing old We're all fighting growing old In the hopes Of a few minutes more To get on St. Peter's list But you need to lower your standards Cause it's never Getting any better than this Rat a tat tat Rat a tat tat tat hey It's never Getting any better than this [x4] [Ciel] She's sick and she's wrong She's young dirty blonde And you sink inside her like a suicide bomb He says "I've seen bigger" She says "I've lit better" And they throw the matches down into the glitter Not a dry eye left in the house Go boy, go boy, run for your life Go boy, go boy, run for your life Go boy, go boy, run for your life [both] We're all fighting growing old We're all fighting growing old In the hopes Of a few minutes more To get on St. Peter's list But you need to lower your standards Cause it's never Getting any better than this Rat a tat tat Rat a tat tat tat hey It's never Getting any better than this [x4] Are you ready for another bad poem? To be continued... author note{ hey everyone! can you guys give me some music suggestions? I promise to add it to the story! 


End file.
